


Infirmary

by darumasama



Series: Solangelo Week [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !Nico taking care of Will, !hurt Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Day Two: InfirmaryKayla comes running to the training arena for Nico saying something is wrong with Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Day two.
> 
> first time writing one of these challenges so it is interesting. This is minor character death so just be warned.   
> Enjoy

Infirmary

“Nice try little bro!” Percy laughed as he dodged one of Nico’s attacks. “I think you are getting a bit rusty.”

“You wish Percy!” Nico shouted back as he quickly tripped the son of Poseidon and put his blade to the fallen boy’s neck. “I was just going easy on you since you are clearly getting old and fat at college.”

Percy pouted as Nico helped him up. “I am not old or fat! You are so mean!”

Nico just laughed. “By average Greek demigod standards you are.” Percy’s pout deepened. “Just kidding. Just giving you a hard time because I can, broooo.”

Percy instantly grinned. “Dude!!!! You called me Bro!” He wrestled Nico into a playful headlock so he could mess up his hair. This only led into more horseplay with them rolling around in the dirt like children.

“Nico!” yelled a female voice that caused both boys to stop and look up at Kayla. Nico didn’t like her expression, something was wrong. “It’s Will, come on.” She grabbed his hand and the two of them rushed to the infirmary. Kayla explained on the way that a group of demigods had gone to the city to sell some strawberries and grab supplies when they were attacked. Will had gone with them to get the supplies which only made him more worried. The first thing that Nico felt when he walked in was the overwhelming stench of death. His eyes darted around the room, from cot to cot not only to look for Will, but to see where the smell of death was coming from. His eyes landed on a cot that held a Demeter boy he didn’t know the name of, where the smell of death came from. Will was next to boy, his body glowed as he tried to heal the impossible. 

Slowly as if he approached a wounded animal, he gently placed one hand on Will’s arm, his other on top of the dying boy’s chest. “Let me take over.” he whispered. Will shook his head viciously, not willing to give up just yet, but Nico could see he was at his limit. “Will, I will take care of him. I promise.” Watery blue eyes looked to him, then to the boy before Will just nodded and deflated into the chair next to the bed. As much as he wanted to comfort Will right away, he knew he had to make sure the boy passed on. 

“Don’t worry son of Hades,” a familiar voice said next to him. Nico locked eyes with the god of Death, Thanatos. “I will take care of the boy, you take care of your boyfriend. If not, I am afraid I will have to take him to your father’s domain as well.”

“Thank you Lord Thanatos,” Nico said with a small bow before he picked Will up to take him to one of the private rooms in the back. He gently set his boyfriend down on the cot, but the movement still caused a small whimper of pain to escape his lips. Now that he actually had a good look at the son of Apollo, he realized Will was worse than he had thought. Will’s usually tan face was pale, his breathing ragged, his blonde hair on the right side was matted with blood, his right arm had angry claw marks.

Nico let out an annoyed sigh left to gather the medicine and equipment he would need to help tend to his injured boyfriend. Leave it to Will to heal others before taking care of himself. When he returned, Will was attempting to sit up. He hurried over to place a firm hand on Will’s chest to keep him in place.

“Lay down Sunshine,” Nico commanded gently. “Let me take care of you.” Surprisingly, Will didn’t argue, just laid back down with a hiss of pain. Nico went to work as he gave Will some ambrosia to help start healing the wounds while he disinfected and cleaned them. He first started with the head wound, checked to make sure it wasn’t a concussion but it didn’t seem to be. Then he wrapped it as Will had taught him so many times. Next he looked at the three long scratches that ran along Will’s arm. The ambrosia had helped start the process of healing along with Will’s healing powers, but they were still deep enough to require stitches. 

“Sunshine,” he said softly. “I am going to need to stitch up your arm.” Blue eyes opened briefly with a small nod.

“I trust you,” Will whispered with a hiss of pain. “The boy...Kyle?"

Nico smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Will’s forehead. “Thanatos made sure his passage was free of pain. I promise." Will nodded with a small ‘thank you’.

Nico was one of three that knew about Will’s greatest secret. The fact that he absorbed the pain of the wounds he heals. He had become used to the pain for the most part, but there were times that he had a hard time concealing the pain, when the pain became too much. This was one of those times. Nico knew that Will probably wouldn’t feel the stitches, but he just felt better telling Will. He got everything ready on the table next to the cot, cut Will’s shirt off, took a deep breath, then began stitch up the wounds. He was not nearly as quick or steady as Will was, but his boyfriend had trained him well. When he finally finished the stitches, he quickly applied the balm then bandaged up Will’s arm.

“Sunshine,” Nico whispered again as he watched blue eyes flutter open. “Where does it hurt most?”

“Back,” Will muttered. “Healed multiple spinal injuries...hurts”

Nico sighed, “Okay, I am going to lay you on your stomach.” He gently maneuvered Will onto his stomach and made sure to be careful of his newly bandaged arm. He knew there wasn’t much he could do when Will was like this, only time would heal. He did learn, however, that if he massaged the places where it hurt most that the time was significantly reduced. He pressed his fingers hard along Will’s spine which earned him a hiss a pain.

“I know, Sunshine.” Nico said as he continued to massage Will’s back. “But it will feel better soon.” 

After a good solid two hours, Will finally managed to fall asleep. Nico smiled as he got in bed next to Will and held him close. As much as he hated to see Will in pain, he was grateful to be the one Will trusted most to take care of him. Will was always trying to make sure everyone’s else’s safety came before his. Nico knew it was from the bullying Will received when he was younger and even somewhat now. People thought that Will was weak because he couldn’t fight, but Nico knew better. Will was a combat medic for a reason. He might not be able to fight, but he knew how to dodge and avoid so well that he was able to pull so many out of danger. Nico smiled into a yawn as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. His amazing, beautiful and powerful boyfriend that he loved so much.


End file.
